Magias de estrellas
by Ramtfrik
Summary: Los momentos que se pasan con tu "poni especial" crean dentro de cada uno magia; aquella que permite apreciar el silencio en compañía, la piel ajena y la esencia pura del otro. Más allá de eso, las emociones pueden confundir. Como una estrella; cálida, titilante y lejana, la belleza nos hipnotiza, sin embargo en la proximidad su calor, tamaño y peso, puede doblegarnos.


**N/A: Por favor, lee el prefacio. Hazlo por el yuri.**

 **La imagen es creación de Leafflurry**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Distantes, calmas e intermitentes; así son las estrellas, al menos, en la lejanía desde que las aprecian, sin embargo, cuando más cerca se está, el calor y la atracción son incomparables.

Tratar de simbolizar un sentimiento tan enigmático desde un personaje como Starlight genera dificultades. Muchas más cuando se trata de complementar con Trixie; ellas dos tienen una química inestable, tanto que se ven bien juntas, ya sea como pareja, enemigas o de cualquier otra manera.

Es muy fácil caer en lo vago al abordar el romance, sin importar que se trate de parejas homosexuales, heterosexuales, etc…

En este sentido, la escritura igualmente es vaga, la narrativa fragmentada y en primera persona ofrece una claridad que solo Starlight tiene, por lo tanto se demanda atención a las palabras que dice, no a todas maldita sea, pero tenerlas presente quizá logre una mejor experiencia.

Existe una gran influencia de la obra "Érase una vez el amor pero tuve que matarlo" de Efraim Medina Reyes, tal vez un burdo intento de imitar su estilo de frases cortas pero imaginativas, sus palabras que parecen ir llenas de rencor ebrio y crear significado de la forma más sutil. Aun así al considerar que Starlight posee ciertas características de un Rep algo más amable la transforma en lo que este menciona como su alias; un –Reptil-

Otra pieza que empuja las ideas tras las próximas palabras es "Nana" de Ai Yazawa. La complicación de las relaciones y los diferentes comportamientos que se puede adoptar al vivir por situaciones que obligan el crecimiento personal es algo que ofrece mucha dimensión a sus actores. Explorar lo que a priori sería una faceta de los personajes de My Little Pony y que estos deriven en actitudes que nunca se observarán en la serie, es uno de los propósitos.

Para alcanzar esos propósitos, se busca entablar un dialogo con las tres obras. Esto se logra al explorar tres aspectos: La relación, el sexo, el cambio.

Con respecto a la temática sexual, se considera pertinente aclarar que no habrá más descripciones de las que se sean necesarias, significando esto, que si el argumento lo requiere, la escritura puede referirse a lo erótico, inclusive lo pornográfico, sin embargo se abstendrá en mayor medida de esto último.

Ya de forma más personal, me gustaría ubicar en este espacio lo que ha sido el proceso del Fic. Con casi siete meses en la estantería y dudas en cuanto a enfocarlo –traté de escribirlo tres veces, todas de forma diferente- decidí por el estilo más directo y verbal.

Estuve trabajando en otros proyectos y este, nunca fue considerado como prioridad, ya que notarán altibajos bastante groseros. La decisión de publicarlo, es para explorar lo que ofrece este tipo de espacios digitales a textos de un estilo variable, a veces errático. A demás recientes problemas de infortunio creativo casi me hicieron caer en la obligación de publicarlo… así que… aquí está.

* * *

 **N/A: Quizá lo de problemas de infortunio creativo sea muy dramático. Explicaré lo que ocurrió... (A quien le pueda interesar)**

 **Resulta que una mañana (16-12-2017) mi pc no quería entrar a escritorio, se quedaba en la pantalla de carga. Traté por todos los medios de repararlo (Todos son todos) y al ver que no tuve ningun resultado positivo opté por la última de mis alternativas: restablecer el sistema operativo, ello significaría que perdería todos mis archivos -y al no tener una copia de respaldo de las cosas que he hecho desde los últimos tres meses sentí una gran pena- sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarlos. (Aclaro que aquello tampoco significaba que el PC funcionace correctamente, pero tenía que hacerlo, era eso o nada) La cuestión fué la siguiente: Perdí todos los trabajos y algunos que otros archivos personales, entre ellos el capítulo final de un fic titulado "Crónicas de un futuro sin gloria" (si alguien que está leyendolo se pasa por aquí me gustaría disculparme de antemano.) y cinco capítulos de lo que sería otro fic al que llamaría "canto a un ocaso primaveral" esto último me dejó como bebé herniado y por ende, desanimado y frustrado. El caso es que no había tocado este fic porque lo escribía en momentos muy específicos y pues, con tal hecho estuve (estoy) en uno de esos momentos. Por lo tanto aquí está. No voy a repetir lo que dice el prefacio y creo que ya metí mucho la cucharada en este primer capítulo asi que paro.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Magias de estrellas**

 **1-Guías-**

 _Aprende a confiar… son ellas las que te enseñan el camino._

 **Quiero escuchar y ser escuchada**

Soy Starlight Glimmer, unicornio estudiante de la princesa de la amistad; Twilight Sparkle. Me gusta leer, el dulce, practicar magia y las cometas. Me considero una poni con muchos errores. Mi pasado es una pradera nublada, mi presente es un terreno baldío y mi futuro un desierto. Actúo de la manera que me convenga, a veces sigo las instrucciones de Twilight, a veces creo que entiendo un poco mejor las cosas que ella. No le temo a los prejuicios, odio los malentendidos. Me gusta mi cuerno, puedo hacer lo que desee con él, pero por asuntos "morales" no lo utilizo tanto como antes. Trato de hacer las cosas con cabeza pero, los otros ponis actúan más por emoción y eso me confunde, lo que hace odiarme a mí misma. Tengo tres amigos a parte de mi maestra y su séquito de brillantes, mariposas, globos y arcoiris, ellos son Sunburst y Trixie, están muy lejos, Maud es más cercana, así que me conformo con lo que tengo aquí. Uno es un académico pero mediocre mago y la otra es una egocéntrica y mediocre maga, y por último esta Maud, me caen bien, tal vez porque soy peor que ellos y les da igual las cosas malas que hice, quiero redimirme sin sentir que me juzguen.

Hace unos días fui con Trixie a un festival en Las Pegasus, poco después me uní a Twilight en el imperio de cristal para una labor mágica. Al poco tiempo volvimos a Ponyville. Soy inexperta en las relaciones, pero si quiero, puedo hacer que cualquiera me ame sin necesidad de hacer magia. Aquellos eventos me cambiaron un poco, calmaron la tormenta y la transformaron en huracán. Quiero tener más limpia mi mente pero, Trixie me vuelve loca, Sunburst es muy nervioso, Maud enigmática y Twilight me distrae.

Trato de hablar con Spike, pero es un bebe dragón que se tiene en muy alta estima como para tener la seriedad que corresponde al caso, lo único que me queda es entablar conversaciones con las amigas de Twilight para ver quién puede ser más de ayuda.

Tener dudas es un fastidio. Busco en los libros y todos hablan de situaciones en las cuales no me identifico. Acudo a la palabra y la conversación para tratar de aclararme. Espero no sea una decepción más.

Hazlo de una vez, déjate de tonterías

Su nombre es Smooth Luscious, tiene una hermana que está seduciendo a Trixie. El pequeño bar está lleno de ponis artistas que vinieron por el festival mágico, trata de cortejarme mientras sirve unas copas, cada vez las llena un poco más, cree que no lo noto, que estoy cayendo en su juego. Es el dueño del bar, es bien parecido; alto, corpulento, una sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes y una crin negra; larga y sedosa, súmale un pelaje blanco y suave más un cuerno grande y tienes el potro perfecto para que la compañía nocturna de una yegua sea inolvidable.

No me fijo mucho en mi apariencia, salvo mi crin, cambié su estilo cuando me "reformé", pero significó más dar un paso adelante que un simple capricho de imagen.

Miro a Trixie y a Cristal, me incomoda verlas, más me incomoda no saber por qué. Le comento algo al dueño del bar, este muy hábilmente me rellena la copa, hago como que la tomo y desvío su atención para desaparecer el líquido con un poco de magia.

-¿Algo malo con la bebida?- pregunta.

Hago levitar la copa vacía

-Hay algo malo, créeme.

Vuelvo a observarlas, esta vez la condenada unicornio la toma entre sus cascos. Algo me duele, creo que es rabia, pero no tengo idea de dónde surge.

-Dame uno de esos- Ordené.

El unicornio levanta una ceja

Le quito el cigarrillo de la boca y aspiro un poco; es la primera vez. Se siente pesado y me ahoga pero, de cierta manera calma mi enojo.

Pasa el tiempo, a veces Trixie y Cristal vienen por un par de copas, hablamos un poco, hago como que estoy disfrutando la charla, me invitan a bailar con ellas, acepto. Smooth me tiene enferma.

Cada segundo que paso en la pista es un incentivo para volver a soportar las palabrerías del potro, me contengo y me acerco a Trixie.

-Esto es divertido.-dice muy cerca de mi oreja, percibo el olor de su crin.

No la culpo, ella tiene toda la atención, es lo que le gusta, más aun, que yo esté tan desesperada por hacer que me note. Se detiene la canción y todas toman un respiro. Hay sudor en su frente, está agitada, mira con prepotencia a todo poni cercano, pero quiero tenerla junto a mí. Esa malicia me hace desearla, saboreo mis labios, me dirijo a su rostro.

* * *

 **Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirle**

Discord es un fastidio, se cree mucho porque Celestia misma le pidió que la ayudase en un asunto mientras estuviera en el imperio de cristal.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto sin interés

-Parece que la pequeña creó un agujero negro.-

Flurry Heart tiene un gran poder mágico, diría que es demasiado, pero ya nos comprobó a todos que con su llanto podía romper el corazón de cristal.

-Traté de llevarlo a otro lugar, pero Twilight dice que eso no solucionará el problema ¿Puedes creerlo?-

No trato siquiera en contestarle.

-¿Dónde está?-

Me guía con ansiedad, no es que estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de la bebé. Ignoro sus motivos, no estoy con la mente para entablar una conversación amistosa. Mucho menos en ayudar a una criatura descontrolada.

Entramos a la habitación de la bebé, un poderoso campo de fuerza invocado por Shining Armor la mantiene cautiva junto al agujero negro.

Todos tienen rostros de preocupación…Parece una reunión de ignorantes.

Me trajeron para que colaborara con algunas ideas.

¿Qué clase de ideas puedo tener cuando me estoy sintiendo como la mierda?

Hago lo que puedo para llegar a una solución...

Se la comento a Discord.

-Eso es estupendo, voy a decirle a los demás.- Irónico como siempre

Lo detengo.

-¿Sabes que la bebe puede desaparecer igualmente si hacemos eso?-

-No pasara nada, además, si desaparece yo mismo la traeré de vuelta.-

Espero al draconicus mientras revuelvo mi mente una vez más. El condenado se demora más de la cuenta y decido buscarlo, camino por el palacio de cristal mientras me aproximo nuevamente a esa habitación.

Veo una puerta abierta y solo por inercia vislumbro el interior. Ahí está Discord…

Lo veo hablando con Celestia, quien… ¿ríe?

Se acerca a Discord, parecen muy unidos por algún motivo.

Como no tengo nada mejor para entretenerme decido espiarlos.

Mi maestra sale del cuarto, la esquivo y cruzo a la puerta por la que pasaron él y la princesa.

Mi malicia y precaución actúan cuando utilizo un hechizo de invisibilidad, entro cautelosamente y los observo en su extraño jugueteo. Salgo sin levantar sospecha y en vez de pensar sobre lo que acontecieron mis ojos, la imagen de Trixie resuena con tanta fuerza que me oprime.

-¿Pasa algo Starlight?- Escucho la dulce voz

Twilight parece muy preocupada, no por mí; por su sobrina, lo está pasando muy mal.

Sería bastante egoísta decirle la verdad pero, tengo que decirle algo.

* * *

 **Quiero que sea diferente**

Siempre me ha parecido que Rarity se complica la vida, por eso trato con ella el asunto de Trixie, pero está preocupada por otras cosas.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el imperio de cristal?- Sin apartar la vista de un traje pregunta.

Resuena esa última palabra cual puño apretando mi pecho. Intento ignorar todo lo relacionado.

-Una grieta mágica, aún no hemos podido solucionarla. Por eso Twilight sigue allá.

Estúpidos favores que se convierten en órdenes.

-Me dirijo a Canterlot. Necesitamos a la princesa Luna.-

Sería muy fácil teletransportarme hasta ella, pero tengo que seguir los malditos protocolos. Aprovecho el pequeño espacio que tengo en Ponyville para encontrar una luz entre esta tormenta sentimental.

Parece interesada con mi historia, Rarity siempre ha sido mala actriz. No espero mucho de lo que quiera decirme, si es que en verdad desea ofrecerme un concejo. Al menos rememorar me ayuda en la organización de mis pensamientos.

-Querida, solo se honesta.- Dice despreocupada.

Pienso un comentario irónico de la situación, es seguro que ella se ha mentido muchas veces.

Sigo sin tener idea de lo que siento, del por qué me incomoda tanto el pecho.

Tomo el tren hacia Canterlot, pero me siento perdida.

Esta anocheciendo, no podré dormir, tampoco quiero hacerlo, las imágenes vuelven cuando cierro los ojos.

Todo me parece sin importancia, el tren, los ponis dentro de este, mi hogar en Ponyville, el imperio de cristal…

Cristal, esa maldita yegua.

Es incontenible, recordarlo me frustra, indigna y oprime.

Lloro.

Solo deseo una cosa.

* * *

 **Cristal Luscious**

A penas recuerdo como llegué aquí, salimos del bar, deseaba hablar con Trixie pero la maldita nos siguió. Caminamos por las calles de Las Pegasus completamente estúpidas. Entramos a una pequeña casa, lo suficiente como para que vivan un par de ponis. Me quedo un momento sola con mi amiga y deseo hablarle.

-Trixie… no estas enojada ¿o sí?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque reclamaste mis labios? Descuida, supe que algo iba a pasar.-

Cristal llega con una botella de algo que nunca supe y nos sirve a las tres.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar con esa yegua en un cuarto con tenues iluminaciones rojizas, olor dulce, techo con carteles cuyas imágenes no pude descifrar y un mareo nauseabundo que me impedía mover.

Alta, delgada, de melena blanca igual que su hermano, cuerno fino largo, crin rubia a la cual se le notaba la base de color negro.

Era una farsante, igual que él.

Me tomó entre sus cascos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Starlight?- habla con su aguda voz, algo sensual, exótica y peligrosa.

Me embriagué en su aroma, la acepté como mi acompañante en esos instantes.

Sumergió sus deseos en mí ser, a la vez que los míos la aceptaban y despertaban una multitud de sensaciones, el placer escapaba de mis labios y la lujuria llenaba el aire haciéndolo pesado y difícil de respirar, un poco de sudor brotó de cada poro de mi piel dejando escapar la esencia que me identifica, saboreaba mis labios, los mordía y jadeaba repetidamente, poco a poco, como si un arroyo se convirtiese en torrente, una sensación difícil de explicar dio cabida a un placer intenso, haciéndome perder las fuerzas, subiendo la sangre a mi rostro y cristalizando mis ojos.

Fue…

-No por nada me apellido Luscious.- Alzó su cabeza mientras se relamía.

Inmovilizándome, acercó su rostro y, con suma lentitud rozó sus labios con los míos.

-Starlight…-

Algo se rompió

-Trixie…-

* * *

 **Intermitencias**

 _"_ _¿Qué me ocurre?"_

No tengo derecho saberlo…

 _"_ _Tengo derecho"_

Estoy apartando la vista de lo obvio.

 _"_ _¿De qué no me estoy dando cuenta?"_

Debería dejar de buscar las respuestas sobre mis emociones en la interpretación de otro, es hora de que me explore a mí misma.

 _"_ _¿Cómo?"_

¿Qué siento por Trixie?

 _"_ _No lo sé"_

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que no lo sabía?

 _"_ _No lo sé"_

¿Se lo que siente ella por mí?

 _"_ _No"_

Lo sabes…

 _"_ _No"_

Rarity tenía razón, debo ser honesta.

 _"_ _Eso hago"_

¿Lo hago?

"…"

¿Lo hago?

"…"

¡NO LO HAGO!

 _"_ _Yo…"_

¡NO ESTOY MIRANDO LO OBVIO!

¡NO TENGO DERECHO A SER SU AMIGA!

¡NO TENGO DERECHO A SABER LO QUE SIENTO AHORA!

 _"_ _¡Si lo tengo!"_

Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hice?

 _"_ _Fue culpa de Cristal"_

¿Lo fue?

 _"_ _Ella me…"_

¡Y la dejé!

 _"_ _Es cierto."_

¡Se honesta!

 _"_ _Tataré…"_

¿Trataré?

Me enfermas

 _"_ _Pero…"_

Me siento perdida, lo sé, pero así no soy, siempre busco una forma de solucionar el problema.

 _"_ _Magia"_

No vengas ahora con tonterías, sé que es imposible forzar los sentimientos de los demás.

 _"_ _Puedo hacerlo"_

Puedo hacerlo, pero no es lo correcto.

 _"_ _No es correcto_ "

Tengo que volverla a ver.

 _"_ _Pero duele cada vez que pienso en ella."_

Duele mucho.

 _"_ _¿Se lo que es?"_

...

 _"_ _¿Debo verla?"_

…

* * *

 **Está en el cielo**

De todas las princesas, Luna es la única que puede identificarse conmigo. Lo pienso un poco, o me estimo mucho o menosprecio a Luna, pero como me da igual dejo que lo sepa. Ella no dice nada al respecto, me está prestando mucha atención, lo sabe todo y yo ni siquiera he comenzado a hablar.

-Debemos irnos ahora.-

Ignora su labor; tal vez para estar cerca de su hermana. Recuerdo lo que ocurrió con ella y Discord, quise decirle pero no me sentí en el derecho de hacerlo, mucho menos de comentar que los estaba espiando. Es raro, no me importaría si se lo dijera a Twilight, la cual seguramente me daría un estúpido sermón, pero con Luna es distinto. Nos fuimos en su carruaje.

-Creo tener idea de lo que originó el agujero negro.- Menciona

-¿En serio?-

No sé si sea igual a Rarity, pero al menos hice el intento. Es muy difícil ocultarle cosas a la princesa.

-Starlight ¿Te ha ocurrido algo interesante?-

Hablo.

Escupo las palabras como si me estuviera ahogando con ellas, le digo todo. Hay algo diferente, todo está un poco más claro. Le digo de cómo llegué a Las Pegasus con Trixie, de cómo estuvimos varios días durmiendo en su camerino, que cada momento me parecía más disfrutable que el anterior, de las charlas prolongadas que tuvimos en distintas noches, de cómo era ella conmigo y viceversa.

-Hay algo más, dime.-

Eso es una orden.

Continué.

Mis emociones afloraron, le comento sobre Cristal y Smooth, el pequeño bar, hasta el más mínimo detalle me genera rabia… y más rabia me da ser capaz de recordarlo todo tan claramente. Me insulto y maldigo entre la narración. Llego a la parte crucial y Luna me mira muy seriamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Eso trato de averiguar- Respondo

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-La respuesta está más cerca de lo que crees.-Habla enigmática.

Mira su dominio nocturno, hago lo mismo y me sorprendo de la claridad de las estrellas; constelaciones formando lo que parecen ser ríos celestes, destellando como siempre, son preciosas. Siento tranquilidad, sin embargo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Trixie.

El recorrido hacia el imperio de cristal fue relativamente corto. Llegamos antes del amanecer. Habían logrado sacar a la bebe a un balcón, el agujero era más grande. Una bebé que no se quiere desprender de su juguete. Hablo con Sunburst.

-¿No se supone que con la cristalización dejaría de hacer estas cosas?- lo interrogo

-Sí, pero esto no parece ser una fluctuación mágica involuntaria.-

-Eso quiere decir…-

-Así es, hizo esto por su cuenta.-

Observo el agujero, definitivamente es más grande, de no ser por la barrera ya habría consumido a todo el imperio.

-Starlight…-

Twilight parece querer algo.

-Necesito otro favor tuyo.- Menciona

-Claro, no hay problema.-

-¿Puedes relevar a mi hermano con el campo de fuerza? En serio está muy agotado.-

-Seguro.-

Hacemos el relevo y ocupo mi barrera, sin lugar a dudas es difícil de contener pero puedo soportarlo. Todos van a descansar. Al parecer ninguno consideró la sugerencia que le hice a Discord de crear otro agujero negro y que los dos se consumieran.

Pasan las horas y Cadence se aproxima.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.-

Sus palabras me alteran.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ya lo sabemos…-

Definitivamente me perdí de algo, igual no es que me importase, pues de tratarse sobre el pequeño espionaje que hice de Celestia y Discord no le he dicho a nadie, mucho menos soñado con eso. De hecho, no he soñado desde que estuve con Cristal.

-Ya saben… ¿Qué?-

-Déjame mostrarlo.-

Nos encerró a las tres en un corazón y subimos hacia lo más alto que pudo llegar. Celestia no había alzado el sol.

-Libérala.- Ordena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca!-

-Confía en mí, libérala.-

Obedezco con mucho temor, quito el campo de fuerza y una profunda oscuridad me impide ver. Grito.

-Princesa Cadence ¡Princesa Cadence!

Tampoco veo a Flurry Heart.

"¿Dónde está?"

* * *

 **N/A: Soy yo otra vez. (En verdad me disculpo por interferir tanto en la lectura) A los que les interese, las obras mencionadas en el prefacio se pueden encontrar de forma muy facil en internet. Obviamente esto no es un incentivo a la pirateria, simplemente digo que, en caso que deseen darles un vistazo, pueden hacerlo sin ningúna complicación.**

 **Si tienen alguna observación del fic o recomendaciones, inclusive ideas, son muy bienvenidas, despues de todo el objetivo del fic es explorar la visión del romance y el efecto a corto y largo plazo que puede tener en la actitud de una persona (poni), por lo tanto si alguno o alguna (lenguaje incluyente por favor) decide ofrecernos su punto de vista, estaría muy atento a lo que tienen que decir.**

 **No siendo más, hasta la próxima.**

 **-No me expreso normalmente así pero es que enserio estoy bastante frustrado. en total casi fueron 40 paginas en arial 12 del fic ese que se fueron a la mierda porque al PC se le dio por no iniciar... ahhh... Justo cuando creí haber encontrado un estilo propio me pasa eso... ahhhh... el ultimo capítulo de crónicas... casi tuve que estar totalmente encafeinado para mantener un ritmo de narración bueno... ufff... necesitaba expresarme de otra forma- (¿Todavía sigues aquí?)**


End file.
